sakura trees
by kimeko chan
Summary: this is a futuristic ctory about koga and ayames daughter. she is different than them and has no idea what she is about to go through
1. Chapter 1

_A story I wrote last year. Its got really no anime characters in it but its based on a lot of them._

_ What a beautiful morning. The birds are chirping, the sky is blue, everyone is in my room, and the bus is here…' _I thought to myself.

"The Bus Is Here! K-Chan we're gonna be late!" I exclaimed.  
"Calm down Noemi. That's the city bus; our bus won't be here for another hour at least." Kimeko said.  
"Oh… but why is everyone in my room?"  
"They all wanted to make sure you slept fine. This isyour first time in Japan, isn't it?"  
"Once when I was little but I can't remember that much about it. Now, about the people…"  
"Huh? Oh, right. Now that Noemi is up everybody **out!**" Kimeko ordered. I started to giggle. Then she looked at me funny.  
"What?!?" she asked.  
_"'Now that Noemi is up everybody _**out**_!'" _I mocked. The both of us started laughing wildly.

"I have to get ready myself Noemi, so I'll see you downstairs after your shower. There are six kimonos on your dresser. We bought different colors for you to choose from, so you'd better thank my parents, okay?"

The shower was very comforting, especially with all the delicate scents that they gave me. My favorite was sensual amber. When I got out, I saw the six kimonos: red with black lining; orange with teal flowers; blue with the word sexy in kanji; midnight blue with a sleek silver lining; violet with the word sweet in kanji; and jade with ancient Japanese dragons on it. I picked jade because it's my favorite color and dragons are my favorite of all mythical beasts. I put my long chocolate colored hair into a French braid. Afterwards I put on a golden locket that my father had given me before I came to Japan. Inside were the only pictures that my father had of my mother holding me and of their wedding. While wiping a tear away from my eye I grabbed my purse and books and went downstairs.

"Linh…Linh!!!" Mom was calling my name. 'Huh' I suddenly snapped back to reality.

"Yes Mom?"

"Go check in on the new girl next door."

"Argh. Do I have to? I mean she barely speaks Japanese."

"Well since you know all about her you're going to have to tutor her everyday after school."

"Damn!" I muttered under my breath.

"WHAT?!?"

"Nothing!"

I saw Kimeko standing at the bus stop and asked, "K-Chan, what is 'new girls' name?"

"Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"My mom told me that I had to tutor her after school."

"Sure she did. Anyway her name is Noemi Ayaname Sakura."

"Thanks, K -Chan."

When I turned around, I saw the bus heading down the hill. I ran to the stop before mine and got on.

"Mr. Lee? Would it be ok with you if I could sit next to the new girl, her name is Noemi Sakura?" I asked uncertain of the answer I would receive.

Mr. Lee wanted me to promise him one thing…that I would always keep her safe.

I promised but perplexed by the look in his eye that told me he meant it.

When we got to my actual stop, Mr. Lee said the seating arrangement.

"Kimeko and Sano seat 17. Noemi, you sit in seat 18 with Linh."

Noemi whipped her head around and said "Mr. Lee?"

"Yes?"

"Why do I have to sit with the most arrogant person in the world!?!"

He turned looked at me and then back at her.

"Miss Sakura the 'most arrogant person in the world' asked to sit next to you because he wishes to help you in your school work."

With that, Noemi turned to face me and asked silently if she could still sit with me. I nodded and she sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

-1This is ch. 2

I don't own Inuyasha for if I did you'd know I surely wouldn't be writing fan fiction…

2

For ten minutes, the four of us sat in silence. K-Chan didn't know what to say; for once, Sano was not much of a talker, Linh was mad at the fact that his reputation was practically shot now and it was all my fault.

I decided enough is enough and asked him three questions.

"First, how do you know my name? Second, why did you want to sit next to me? Finally, do you think I'm horrible?"

He turned and looked through me but answered.

"First, I asked K-Chan to tell me your name. Second, my mother asked me to help you out and I thought I should get to know you so it wouldn't be so awkward. Third, well I think everyone deserves a second chance. So who said I was arrogant?!?"

The bus was immediately silent because everyone was thinking what if she says 'me'.

I broke the suffocating silence by saying "I appreciate it. I am also really sorry I said that to you. As for who told me I can't quite remember."

Everyone started to look at the both of us like what is that all about. Then everyone just about fell out of his or her seats and Mr. Kohann said, "We're here! Everyone off except those in seat 18."

After Sano dragged K-Chan off the bus, everyone was off. Mr. Kohann asked for the both of us to come up to the front of the bus. When we got there, I noticed something familiar about him but before I could ask, he said, "Noemi was your mothers name Ayame?"

"It was. Why?"

"You remind me of someone is all and Linh, I want you to take good care of this kind lady."

Linh looked dazed by the both of us but nodded and walked off the bus.

"Mr. Kohann, we'll walk home instead of riding the bus if you don't mind. It was a real pleasure to meet you. See you in the morning!" I said and got off the bus. I couldn't help but think of my mother and how could Mr. Kohann know my mothers name.

Linh and I walked to homeroom together silently trying to figure out just what to say and how to say it. When we got to homeroom, everyone snickered and said, "What were you two doing?"

We both looked at each other and decided silence was the best defense _and _weapon right now.

Then, Miss Ciottti, our home base teacher stopped us and handed us our schedules. "Mr. Kurimo? Would you please take Miss Noemi to all her classes? Thank you."

Linh, Sano, Kikyo, and I somehow had all the same classes:

1.World history

2.Foreign Language

3.AP Music Theory

4.Gym

5.English

6.Science

7.Band

8.Math

We started the day two hours late because it was the first day and so we went straight to third class: music theory.

The teachers name is Gardiner but he said call him G for short.

Linh had told me he needed to speak with me about Mr. Kohann and G told us it was ok.

I didn't see him in the bandroom so I went to the instrument room and he was there. He didn't see me walk in but when I started to cry he held me close.


	3. Chapter 3

Again, I don't own Inuyasha. So sad.

3

_'Why do I feel so compelled to her and what is happening to her?' _I thought to myself. While holding her I heard her trying to speak I couldn't quite make out the words but I did hear "Mommy, I'm…sorry." I felt her pride slip away when she melted in my arms. I told her not to worry and that everything would be ok.

Then the unimaginable happens… "Linh, Noemi, where are you?" K-Chan shouted.

Sano shushed her after seeing Noemi and I. He did what no one would ever dream he would say in public… "I love you K-Chan!"

"Aww baby I love you too!"

So with that, he dragged her out into the bandroom.

'He's trying to help ease my pain even though I'm so cold to everyone else yet here he is, holding me. _Why? Why is he so kind to me?' _With those thoughts, I cried myself to sleep in his arms.

When I awoke, I noticed him looking at me with a warm gaze. I locked my eyes with his and said, "Mahiko?"

He seemed to have been startled and said, "Ayaname?" self-consciously.

"May I call you that?" I asked him.

"Only if I can call you Ayaname." he said.

"Okay!" I opened my mouth to say something else but nothing came out.

"Ayaname what is it?" he asked.

"Mahiko,"  
'why do I feel like I've known you my whole life?' I wanted to ask him.

"Ayaname…"he stated.

'_I wish I could tell you how happy I am when you're around. I wish I could explain the feelings I get when you look me in the eyes.' _I thought to myself.

"What are you thinking about?" Noemi asked me.

"I'm thinking about how beautiful you look when the lights shinning in your eyes."

"Don't lie to me! Were you really?!? Please don't play games with me Mahiko." she pleaded.

"I would never lie to you nor would I ever play games with you." I defended.

"Mahiko, I wanna know how I feel so attached to you." she told me.

In gym, the four of us were split in half. The policy for all the gym classes is that they are segregated: all boy classes and all girl classes.

Sano and I were given lockers right next to each other. Then they called us out and we somehow managed to get the same teacher, Mr. Delbert.

Mr. Delbert was a Hawaiian man that looked like he was at most thirty-eight years old. The man was not like the other gym teachers; he was definitely in shape for a dad of five kids. The others were either overly fat or abundantly in shape. Not Mr. Delbert-sir, he was human and it put all 25 of us boys at ease.

"Mr. Delbert-sir, I was wondering how did you get sucked into a job like this?" Drew asked.

"You don't know how many times I ask myself the same question every day." he said and flashed a big smile to show he was kidding.

"I actually love to play sports but coaching is very time consuming and as you all know I have 5 children ranging from the age of 5 to 17 so as you can see I'm extremely busy as is. The next best thing is to teach a gym class, a fun gym class. When I say fun, I mean you guys will walk out of this gym sweating like pigs but still smiling like young men. The only thing I ask is that you never whistle, howl, or make any kind of move on my daughter. My daughter is going to be here for independent study and her name is Kagome. You may talk to her if she says something to you boys first. She is my little girl and always will be so please respect that ok boys?"

"Mr. Delbert-sir, she must be quite the pretty lady to be so guarded from boys…congratulations by the way on your teacher of the year award." Josh said.

Josh is a senior and is a troublemaker. Though I doubt Josh will get far in academics his skill at solving drama and his skill at sports are a completely different subject entirely. Mr. Delbert-sir is going to push him to better himself though. At least I hope he will…

8

In gym, the four of us were split in half. The policy for all the gym classes is that they are segregated: all boy classes and all girl classes.

K-Chan and I were given lockers right next to each other so we ended up in the same class as well.

Miss Jackson is our newest teacher on the P.E staff. She is by far the prettiest and nicest as well. Her golden locks, piercing hazel eyes and beautiful complection are just the top three on her never-ending list of beautiful features. The senior girls are all jealous of her beauty and the junior girls are self-conscious of themselves, as for the rest of us we are captivated by her people skills.

"Miss Jackson-" K-Chan started.

"Please call me Love." She told her.

"Okay…Love, why exactly aren't you out modeling some of versace's clothes making more than you could ever dream of?"

Love chuckled and said, "Kimeko I can't possibly leave you girls to become a model. I love teaching. I used to teach the kindergarten class but they said I would do better teaching you guys. So here I am."

"Oh ok. I guess that's good enough for now anyway." K-Chan didn't think that was all but K-Chan was always a skeptic.

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG

Lunch Time

"I'm starving!!!!" the four of us said in unison.

We all looked at one another and then busted up laughing.

"Mahiko who do you and Sano have for gym?" I asked.

"Mr. Delbert-sir…Who do you two have?" he replied.

"Miss-" then Kimeko interrupted me.

"Did you just call him 'Mahiko'?" K-Chan asked me.

"Yeah I guess. Anyway, as I was saying we have Miss Jackson but she wants us to call her Love. I like her but miss skeptic over here doesn't." I was trying to change the subject and it worked. She dropped it but I knew I was going to hear about it later.

We ate our noodles and drank our soda and then we talked about the next four classes of the day.

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG

* * *

I hope you guys like the story so far.

please review


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Inuyasha oh but I wish I did.

* * *

4

_"_Noemi, please read a section of _Romeo and Juliet_ for me." She was daydreaming and looked at me and said "huh? Me?!?"

"No, not you the girl in the hallway. Yes you! You are the only Noemi in this school are you not?"

"Yes, Miss Vanderson I believe I am. What section from _Romeo and Juliet _was it?"

She was sucking up to me so much that I thought I was going to be sick.

"Please start from line 64 till line 72 then start again from line 88 from act II scene 2 and as for my Romeo…"

'_All the boys just so __happen __to be asleep, all but Linh…he looks captivated by…hmm they seem to be in a similar situation.' _Miss Vanderson thought to herself.

"Linh will you please be my Romeo? And continue back and forth the both of you until line 149." She felt quite pleased that the most popular boy in school was going to read the cheesiest love lines to the new girl in front of all the jocks and his best friend Sano. Also seemed as equally pleased with herself that the new girl was so infatuated with the boy and that she would read the lines in front of Kikyo. She definitely was playing matchmaker early this year.

All the boys "woke" up and the girls were definitely upset that they weren't chosen to read the love lines to Linh.

_'Ayaname you're ready to do this!'_

_'Mahiko you can do this!'_

_Ayaname started:_

"_My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words_

_Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound._

_Art thou Romeo, and a Montague?" _

_Mahiko replied:_

"_Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike."_

_Ayaname:_

"_How camest thou hither, tell me, and _

_wherefore?_

_The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,_

_And the place death, considering who thou art,_

_If any of my kinsmen find thee here."_

"_By whose direction foundst thou out this place?"_

_Mahiko:_

"_By love, that first did prompt me to enquire._

_He lent me counsel, and I lent him eyes._

_I am no pilot, yet, wert thou as far_

_As that vast shore washed with the farthest sea,_

_I would adventure for such merchandise."_

_Ayaname:_

"_Thou knowest the mask of night is on my face;_

_Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek_

_For that which thou hast heard me speak tonight._

_Fain would I dwell on form-fain, fain deny_

_What I have spoke; but farewell compliment!_

_Dost thou love me?" _She stopped reading there and looked toward Mahiko.

"Thou knowest I do. Dost thou love me in return?" he said

"I do love thee."

_'Good thing no one follows along in class.' _Miss Vanderson thought to herself.

_'I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you, Mahiko. I wish I could I really do. I wish I could show you every time you look at me just how much pain goes away. I wish I could tell you that all the moments I spend with you never last long enough. I wish I could make you feel just what I feel for you. I swear that one day I will. I will make you see me painless, feel my passion, and know how long forever really is. ' I thought to myself._

_"Noemi, Linh great job!" Miss V said._

_"Class, what do you think?" _

_There was a pause and then applause!?! Wow, did we do it that well?_

_"There was so much emotion in those last three lines that the girls are in tears. The pause and look was magnificent!!" Miss V exclaimed. _

_I turn around and see all the girls crying and I close my eyes for about ten seconds and when I open them, "Mahiko I -"_

_'I'm being kissed. Wow, I don't think I've ever been kissed in front of so many people. Ayaname stop thinking and kiss him back!' _

* * *

a/n I hope you like it so far.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

_BAND CLASS_

_"Sooooo…..How was it????" K-Chan asked me._

_"How was what?"_

_"The kiss you retard!"_

_"Oh right. Well I can't explain how good it felt to be kissed with so much love. It's impeccable, I guess."_

_"Ayaname! Come here for a second!"_

_I turn and see Mahiko waving for us to come over to where he is standing. Then I saw that there are more than just a few people standing about._

_"What? What is so important that I had to walk all the way over here to see?" _

_"Nothing I just thought you'd might like to see this." he pointed to a picture of us kissing on the bulletin board for theatre and underneath it was the heading "RENT AUDITIONS". _

_"No flipping way!!! How did you know I love RENT, K-Chan doesn't even know I love RENT!??"_

_"Well it's only all over your binder and this morning on the bus well you were humming Out Tonight."_

_"Oh yeah….wait a minute you knew the name of the song don't tell me you like it too."_

_"Guilty. So are we auditioning for Roger and Mimi or not?"_

_"ABSOLUTELY!" with that I jumped up, he caught me, and we kissed, again._

"Didn't you two do that enough already?" Sano asked us.

"Apparently not." Josh and Kagura said.

Kagura is Josh's girlfriend. She's quite pretty and is so opposite of Josh it's a weird way how perfect she is for him. I like her a lot she's so sweet.

"Kagura you should try out for Maureen. I think she'd be very easy for you to play and you can sing girl I know you can."

"Aww Noemi you're so sweet. You are Mimi. Linh is Roger and me as Maureen. We need a Benny, Collins, Angel, Joanne, and a Mark."

"Sano can sing but he's shy so he should be Mark. K-Chan you can be Joanne, if you can sing really really really high and well. So can you?" I asked her.

"Measure; measure your life in LOVE!" she sang perfectly.

"Wow…that was amazing!" we all said.

"Jakotsu! Jakotsu, can you sing feminine and can you act gay?" Josh asked his friend.

"Today for you. Tomorrow for me!" Jakotsu sang and started hitting on Josh.

"So Josh that makes you one of the guys from life support." I stated.

"Why can't I be Benny?"

"Because I am." said someone from right behind me.

"Inuashi is that you?" I didn't want to turn around. Inu and I well we had a thing once but it was two years ago.

"Sure is Emmi. How you been?" he used my nickname and said it just as he used to.

"Inu, I guess I've been good." I was shuffling around like a Freshman. "Mahiko you wouldn't happen to know Inuashi would you?" I asked praying silently for a no.

"Yeah I do. Inuashi and I go way back, about two years I think." Mahiko said that and was already shaking hands with Inu when I asked him if Inu could be Benny then.

"I thought I told you I was already gonna play Benny Emmi." Inu said. He walked up to me this time in front of me. He got really close to my face, leaned in really close to my ear blowing in it and said, "Besides Honey this is personal experience acting when I'm Benny, you're Mimi, and he's Roger. Hell we're living it, aren't we?"

"Yeah Inu I guess we are. I still need a Collins, though." I stated loud and clear.

"Hojo?"

"Hojo you do know you have to be whisper drag queen and gay with Jakotsu whisper a good singer right?"

"So…I can sing. To music food for love emotion mathematics isolation rhythm feeling harmony and heavy competition." he sang.

"We got ourselves a cast!" I exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6

_I dont own Inuyasha. I wish I did tho._

* * *

_'I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you. I wish I could I really do. I wish I could show you every time you look at me just how much pain goes away. I wish I could tell you that all the moments I spend with you never last long enough. I wish I could make you feel just what I feel for you. I swear that one day I will. I will make you see me painless, feel my passion, and know how long forever really is. Yet I also wanna know the deal with you and my best friend. He's going to eat away at me until I find out but I have to be patient. Ayaname doesn't look comfortable around him though. I should go to her.' _

"Ayaname. Come here honey what's wrong?"

"Nothing baby." she looked as though she were about to cry.

"Ayaname about the name Inu calls you, Emmi, how did that come about?"

"Emmi was something my daddy would call me." she said.

'Inu asked him if he could call me that too. Well my daddy is a very nice man and said, 'only if you love her can you call her that. If you stop loving her you have to stop calling her that.' Well when he broke up with me he called me Noemi and when he called me about a month ago he called me Noemi, yet now he calls me Emmi and I don't want him to.' I thought to myself.

"Ayaname listen to me. I love you more than I ever knew a person could imagine loving someone. I won't ever stop loving you. My life wouldn't feel right without you in it. I still think the world of you and nothing is going to change that." then he kissed me but when I kissed him back I had something else on my mind.

Mahiko had gone to the bathroom. And I was sitting in class with no one but Inu. We were doing sectionals.

"Emmi! Emmi, what are you doing?!? Do you not hear me?" Inu looked hurt.

"Inuashi I can hear you and it hurts but I can hear you. I know what Emmi means still and I wish I didn't but I have someone else that loves me. He has from the moment he saw me this morning. I love him too." She yelled loud enough for G to hear and soft enough for no one else to know.  
Mahiko came back and asked if everything was ok, again.

G stood up finally and asked everyone if they were going to audition. The nine of us plus Shiori, Bakotsu, Myoga, Sesshomaru, Suikotsu, Nobunaga, Yura, Abi, Uri, and Tsukiyomi all raised our hands.

"Auditions are tomorrow at 4pm so be ready the song you will be singing is Love Heals. Good luck!"

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG

Math class was boring…we had no teacher and the sub was sick too. Therefore, we all decided to go home early. Mahiko and I went to go work on Love Heals together and the other seven went out to eat.

"Mahiko?"

"Yes baby?"

"Do you think Miss V did all that on purpose?"

"She is going to get a thank you from me whether she did or not!"

I chuckled. "You have no idea how weird today has been for me!"

"Honey I realize its been weird but today has been the best day of my life so far and that is all thanks to you. I look at you and I see the way you love me in your eyes."

"Aww baby I really do love you."

LOVE HEALS

ROGER

Those who've frozen up the part of them that feels.  
In the dark they've lost their sight.  
Like a ship without a star in the night.

MIMI

When lifes unfair,  
when things like us are not to be.

MIMI

When your face is salty wet,  
and you're drowning in regret.

When we finished singing I still had to memorize some lines for the audition, I chose the whole 'I was in a tunnel headed for this warm white light, and I swear Angel was there. And she looked good. And she said turn around girlfriend and listen to that boy's song.'

Mahiko chose the "You pretend to create and observe when you really detach from feeling alive" line. He knew the movie backwards forwards and obliquely. He was so intent on getting Roger and I admired him for it.

88

"Mahiko I'm kind of hungry how about we go out to eat?"

"What did you have in mind, Name?"

"How about the Olive Tree? And I like that name."

"It sounds good…how are we going to pay for it?"

"Do you think my daddy let me fly over seas broke?!?"

"Good point. You ready?"

"Never ask a woman if she's ready it makes us think well if I go wearing….see too long and I'm hungry so let's go."

'I hope to God that it's not too expensive here!' I thought to myself. We were pulling in to the parking lot when we saw Josh and Kagura.

"Noemi, Linh what were you two dong???" Josh asked.

"Practicing for tomorrow and you?" I said.

"We were eating and now we are going to go practice. Love you MIMI!" Kagura yelled to her from Josh's car.

"Love you too Kerie!" Ayaname yelled back.

We walk in and are greeted by Misato and she asks me if I would like a table or a booth.

"?" I looked at Ayaname.

"It doesn't matter."

"Booth please." I heard from behind me.

I turned and saw none other than Inuashi.

"Booth please?"

"We are all eating together!" Inuashi stated in a matter of fact tone.

DINNER

'Inuashi is here. He is doing it yet again. Getting my hopes up but this time, it's not the same. I guess it's because I forgot how to begin it. I forgot how to love someone until now. I should tell him that.'

"Emmi what you thinking about?" Inu asked me.

"How much I love Mahiko." I stated.

Inu looked as though a million bricks had fallen on him and now he lay flat on the ground.

"Emmi, what did you do when I left?" Inu asked me.

"I don't think what I did concerns you if it ever did." I stated. I saw it make him fall down in shallow waters.

"So Inu what are you going to order?" Mahiko asked half wanting to change the subject and half not.

* * *

i dont own Rent either  
so sad


End file.
